


Made For Loving You

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has something momentous he wants to tell Jared (who‘s a closet KISS fan). The best time to do it? At a KISS concert, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Loving You

[   
](http://s1022.photobucket.com/albums/af346/rozabellalove/?action=view&current=jensenkiss.jpg)

~*~

Jensen liked his coffee black, but with a little bit of sugar in it - not even half a spoonful - just a tiny little bit. Every morning Jared made a big mug of Jensen’s favorite freshly ground coffee, bringing it up to the bedroom and leaving it on the bedside cabinet, where the deliciously bitter scent would bring Jensen out of his coma-like sleep. It was partially a selfish gesture, since Jensen was unbearably cranky before his first dose of caffeine made its way through his veins.

While waiting for Jensen to surface, Jared’s breakfast would consist of sugary pastries covered in chocolate spread, or waffles drenched in maple syrup if he was feeling perky enough to make them. By the time Jensen dragged his rumpled ass downstairs, Jared would be stretching his legs ready for his morning jog. A quick kiss on the top of short sandy hair, a light squeeze of Jensen’s bed-warm butt, and he’d be off.

The rhythmic pound of Jared’s Nikes on the sidewalk kept time with his guilty pleasure, his KISS playlist. The awful sound of Jared trying to sing along didn’t kick in until he was well into his route, far away enough that he was certain Jensen couldn’t hear him. Occasionally he would let Jensen hear him singing, sometimes in the shower he just couldn’t keep it in, but it was always some other band. Something more respectable.

If there was one thing he knew about Jensen, it was that the guy was cool. No classic rock bands in Jensen’s CD collection, as much as Dean loved it, Jensen hated it. Not that Jensen even had CDs anymore, he was strictly digital these days. Jared had to hide his KISS discs inside other cases just to be sure Jensen wouldn’t see them and make fun of him. It was silly really, he was pretty certain that Jensen would just laugh and shake his head at Jared’s little secret.

It was too late to back down now, though. Once upon a time when Jared was still trying to get into Jensen’s pants, trying to seem desperately cool, Jensen had asked him if he liked KISS. ‘Rock And Roll All Night’ had come on the radio in the car, Jared had denied liking them. Even as he said it, he knew he would regret it. Not just because he wasn’t confident enough to just admit his love of cheesy rock, but also because now it had become a ‘thing’. As far as Jensen was concerned, Jared didn’t like KISS. Jensen would know he had lied.

Every now and again Jared would take a deep breath, open his mouth and try to say it: “Jensen, I have something to tell you…I love the music of KISS.” Like ripping off a band-aid, he thought if he could get it over with quickly then maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. It never happened though. Jared’s mouth stayed resolutely shut, and the KISS songs stayed hidden on his early morning run play list, where Jensen would never see them.

~*~

Jensen’s shower heated up as he finished the rest of his coffee. The way Jared made it each morning gave him more than just a buzz from the caffeine. There was something about the way it tasted, something that was even more perfect than when Jensen made it himself. Somehow the attention to detail, as if Jared had counted individual grains of sugar to make it just right, gave Jensen a little glow that stayed with him throughout the day.

He liked to pretend that he didn’t notice all the things Jared did for him. Liked to let Jared think that a lot went unnoticed, even when he was really keeping a close eye on his boyfriend. It was all part of the way their relationship worked. Jensen didn’t tell Jared how much he appreciated all those little things - it just wasn’t something he would feel comfortable doing.

Stepping under the steamy water, Jensen closed his eyes and let the heat roll over him. Knowing Jared was out on his run and would be for the next half hour or so, he began to hum quietly. As the water pounded over him, relaxing tight muscles and getting the blood pumping, Jensen hummed louder, eventually breaking into song.

If Jared had walked in at that moment, he would have been very surprised to hear Jensen belting out ‘Crazy Crazy Nights’ over the sound of the water rushing through the pipes and splashing off soft freckled skin.

~*~

Switching to a different play list just in case, Jared walked through their front door as Jensen made his way downstairs.

“Aww, you’re dressed already!” Jared moaned, wishing he’d run a little faster.

Jensen grinned, “Come on, babe, we’ve got to get to the set. No fooling around this morning.” He slapped away Jared’s hand. “Get in the shower quick, okay?”

“Nope. Need a kiss first.” Jared pouted, grabbing Jensen and pulling him in tight, not caring about his sweat-soaked workout gear. The scent of Jensen’s spicy body wash came to him as he kissed Jensen deeply, tasting a hint of mint toothpaste on Jensen’s soft, warm lips.

“Mmm, now get that fine ass upstairs.” Jensen slapped him on his way up the stairs and Jared grinned to himself as he ran up.

~*~

“So Jen, it’s our first anniversary next week.” Jared glanced up from his script to where Jensen was sitting, reading through his own.

“Mmhmm.” An absent nod from Jensen, calculatingly uninterested.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jared mumbled, “Any plans?” Before looking back down at his script.

“Hmm, don’t know, babe.” Jensen frowned, “We’re gonna be real busy at work. You think maybe we could do something later in the month? When we get our break?”

“Oh. Oh yeah, course we could. Sorry, Jen, I didn’t think. Yeah, you’re right.” Jared gave a tight smile that tugged at Jensen’s chest. He just had to stay the course. The surprise would be that much better when it finally came, if Jared truly had no idea it was coming.

Making an excuse about going to get more coffee, Jensen slipped out of the trailer and found a quiet spot to make a call.

“Jensen, what can I do for you, buddy?” Chris’s familiar husky drawl came through the phone.

Jensen quickly checked around him to make sure no-one was listening in, “Did you manage to speak to him yet? Jared’s getting curious and I don’t know how much longer I can hold out on him this time.”

“Come on, Jen. Who do you think I am? Got it all sorted for you, man. Two tickets, backstage passes, and the other thing’s a done deal too.” Chris chuckled.

Letting out a sigh of relief Jensen thanked him, and asked “What do you think I should tell Jared to keep him off the scent?”

“Uh, I guess you could tell him me and the boys are playing at Rogers Arena that night? Say it’s a big one for us and you’re coming for moral support or something.”

“You think he’d fall for that?”

Jensen could hear Chris was grinning as he said, “He would if I got some fake posters and flyers made up, you could leave a couple in the kitchen. He’d know you wouldn’t need tickets, but that should convince him.”

“Yes! Thank you, Chris. Couldn’t have done this without you, man.” Jensen knew he owed Chris a favor, but after this he’d happily do whatever his friend asked.

“You’d do the same for me, right? ‘Sides, I can’t wait to see his face, it’ll be worth it.”

“Thanks again, dude.” Jensen ended the call and hurried back to the trailer, a little smile lifting the corners of his lips as he walked.

For the rest of the day Jared seemed preoccupied during filming, his lines coming out more like soulless Sam than was called for. In the end Sera dismissed them early, having given up on getting anything useable out of Jared. She gave them strict instructions to come back in the morning with their heads in the game. Jared nodded and once again Jensen felt the pull at his chest when he saw the downtrodden expression on his boyfriend’s face. Three small lines creased Jared’s forehead all the way home.

~*~

He left Jensen sitting on the couch, engrossed in a cookery show. It wasn’t really late enough for bed, but Jared couldn’t face sitting there next to Jensen, putting on a fake smile and pretending to enjoy whatever they were watching. Laying face down on the bed, he pulled on his headphones and closed his eyes, letting the music take away the hurt as much as it could.

It wasn’t long before Jensen came to find him, knowing that Jared needed to talk even though he hadn’t sought it out. Jared felt the bed dip under Jensen’s weight as he settled on it. He didn’t move, even when Jensen began to stroke his back, fingers dipping under the fabric of his shirt to caress the hollow of his lower back. He switched off the music, pulling out his headphones, but kept his face buried in the pillow.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jensen let his hand rest halfway up Jared’s back, thumb moving in small, comforting circles against the skin there.

“Nothin’” He mumbled into the pillow.

Jensen shuffled closer to him, pulling him in a little tighter, resting his forehead on Jared‘s arm. “Come on, baby. What’s up?” His thumb kept up the tiny strokes.

Abruptly, Jared lifted his head from the pillow and fixed Jensen with a questioning stare, “Do you love me?” His voice roughened a little as he held back tears, throat tight and aching.

“What?” Jensen’s eyes widened and he wrapped both arms around Jared, pulling him around until they were face to face, Jared wrapped tightly in Jensen’s arms. “Don’t be silly, baby. I love you so much. You don’t have to ask me that. You know how I feel, don’t you?”

Jared let his gaze slip away from Jensen’s shocked face, “Yeah, I guess.”

“What’s this about, Jay?” Jensen held him gently, fingers rubbing lightly over Jared’s skin where they rested.

“It’s just…” He stopped, unsure of how to say it now that he was here with Jensen, knowing that he was probably just being insecure. “Sometimes I think maybe…maybe you don’t care as much about me as you used to.” He swallowed but couldn’t keep back the first tears that spilled onto the pillow between them. “Do you still love me that much, Jen? I need you to tell me, sometimes. Need you to tell me more.”

“God, Jay. Why didn’t you say something? Of course I love you, baby. I love you more now than ever.” Jensen peppered his face with kisses, brushing away Jared’s tears as quickly as they came.

“And…our anniversary?” He managed between hitched breaths, tears flowing freely while he struggled not to sob.

“Got it all planned out, baby. Don’t you worry about it, okay?” Jensen looked him in the eye, and Jared nodded. As his tears subsided, Jensen held him and whispered how much he loved all the little things Jared did for him, all the things Jared thought he hadn’t even noticed. Cried out and exhausted, Jared slept.

~*~

For once, Jensen was up early the next morning. After knocking back his first cup of coffee, he mixed up the batter for Jared’s favorite cinnamon waffles and poured it into the waffle iron. When they were ready, he filled up a tray with juice, syrup, the waffles and some fresh fruit, and took it upstairs to wake Jared up.

He set the tray down on the bedside cabinet and perched on the edge of the bed, running a hand through the waves of Jared’s hair. “Morning, sleepy.”

Jared groaned and turned his head to look at the clock, rubbing at his sticky eyes “Babe, why’d you let me sleep so late?”

“’Cause you needed it, Jay. You need taking care of today, Sera’s given us the day off. I told her you weren’t feeling too hot so she’s gonna do some of the scenes with Misha and Mark today instead.” He picked up the tray again, “Now sit up and have something to eat.”

“She let us off today? Just like that?” Jensen nodded, looking almost as surprised himself. Jared grinned up at him, “You made these for me?”

“Your favorite, aren’t they?” Jensen asked with a smug head tilt.

“Mmmmnumommmsogood.”

Jensen laughed at him, eyes sparkling, “Didn’t your mom ever teach you any manners? Don’t talk with your mouth full! Now eat up and shower, we’ve got plans.”

~*~

They took Jensen’s car, the windows were more tinted and neither of them wanted Sera to think they’d flaunted their day off when Jared was supposed to be sick. Jared sat in the passenger seat, big hand resting on Jensen’s knee, eyes darting around as he tried to figure out where they were going.

Jensen had a knowing smile on his face the whole time, and he wouldn’t give away their destination for any of Jared’s bribing and begging. When they eventually pulled into the SPCA parking lot, Jared’s fingers tightened on the denim under his hand. “Here? Jen, please don’t tease me. Here?”

Jensen’s grin widened, he gave a slow nod and watched as Jared shoved open the door and leapt out of the car. “Slow down, Jay. They’re not going anywhere.”

“But you said you didn’t…you said we couldn’t have one yet. We’re away from home too much, you said. Remember?” He didn’t want to talk Jensen out of it, but he thought it best to say something now to make sure he wasn’t misreading the situation. He‘d been trying to persuade Jensen to adopt a dog since they moved in together, but he just hadn‘t wanted to.

“I was thinking about it last night. We can get someone to come in and walk them in the day when we’re working. Feed them and stuff. It’ll work out okay, I think.”

“ **Them?** Jen, please?” He was so confused, from not being allowed to have one to now maybe having more than one - he couldn’t keep up with Jensen’s change of heart.

“Well, one on its own would just be lonely, right?”

~*~

The home visit was scheduled for the next day, and once the SPCA lady was satisfied that they could look after the dogs they had chosen, they were free to pick them up the day after. Jensen drove again so that Jared could sit in the back and hold the two he’d chosen. Sadie was nearly two years old, a fully-grown German Shepherd cross. Harley was just six months old and still a puppy, but he was a Mastiff cross and he’d grow to be a lot bigger than Sadie eventually.

He glanced up in the mirror to see Jared scratching them both behind the ears and talking to them happily, an excited grin plastered across his face. Jensen couldn’t help but smile too at the sight of how happy Jared was with his new pets.

Once Jensen got them home, Jared let the dogs roam all around the house and sniff out all the different scents of their new home until they came back to where he was sitting in the living room, waiting for them. The dogs naturally gravitated to Jared, and Jensen spent a couple of hours watching them roll around on the floor playing together.

By the time he had dinner ready he was pretty certain Jared had completely forgotten about their anniversary and their supposed lack of plans. After all, Jensen had already given him the best present he’d had for years.

~*~

The day of their one year anniversary came around quickly. Jared had almost forgotten about it in the excitement of getting the dogs settled in, but as he made Jensen’s coffee that morning, he realized he didn’t even know whether they had plans for the evening.

He left Jensen’s coffee next to a small gift, wrapped in blue stripey - and only slightly sparkly - paper. The box inside contained a modestly expensive Swiss watch that Jensen had been lusting over but procrastinating over actually buying. The card he propped against the bedside lamp had a long and rambling message inside about how much Jensen had changed his life and how happy he was that they were together. He was expecting a jokey card in return, and he thought the dogs were probably Jensen’s anniversary present to him. He was okay with it; he’d always known Jensen wasn’t the flowery romantic type.

They didn’t have to work since it was the weekend, so Jared took a little time to have a longer run than usual. When he got back he found Jensen propped up in bed, reading the mini novel he’d written inside the card, and holding the still-wrapped present. The loving smile on Jensen’s face made him break into a big goofy grin, and he bounded over to the bed to watch his boyfriend open up the present. As Jensen put on the watch and thanked him, Jared drank in all of Jensen’s happiness and waited patiently for his own gift.

Jensen dug out a card from inside his bedside drawer, before running downstairs and returning with a huge bunch of red, purple and orange flowers. Jared laughed at the sight of Jensen carrying the slightly womanly display, knowing that it was purely for his benefit. The card was beautiful, stylish, with a short but heartfelt message from Jensen. After putting up their cards, Jared dragged Jensen back down onto the bed, not caring about how sweaty he was, or that Jensen hadn’t cleaned his teeth yet, and they spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other.

~*~

Jensen had managed to convince Jared that they were going to watch one of Chris’s concerts that night. He could tell Jared was okay with it, but that he’d been a little disappointed that they didn’t have bigger plans. He was dying to tell Jared what he real plan was, but he just couldn’t give the game away.

As they got closer to Rogers Arena, he could see Jared starting to look around in confusion. There were fans walking along the sidewalks dressed in black leather and denim, most wearing KISS t-shirts, some with their own versions of the trademark black and white make-up that made the band so recognizable. Jensen pulled up in a reserved space in the parking lot and Jared turned to him, looking more confused than ever.

“What’s going on, Jen?” He was frowning but he looked excited.

Jensen grinned, “They’re your guilty pleasure, right? Your cheesy rock band that you listen to every morning. The one you think I don’t know about.”

“H-how did you..?” He was wide-eyed and grinning.

Jensen laughed, “Oh, I have my ways. Plus, one KISS fan can recognize another from a mile off, or so I’m told.”

“You. You like KISS? **You**.” The look of surprise and confusion was back.

“Always have, always will. Come on, Jay, or we’re gonna miss the show.” Jensen darted quickly around the car to open Jared’s door and handed him a ticket and a backstage pass.

“I…you…best boyfriend ever.” He stared at the ticket and the pass, Jensen watched him, loving the little dimples that popped out when Jared smiled this widely.

“The passes are for after the show, you got Chris to thank for those, can’t take all the credit myself. He’s gonna be there later tonight, so you can give him a big hug and make his ego even bigger than it already is, if you really want.”

~*~

The atmosphere in the arena was amazing. Jared lapped it all up, only wishing he was dressed less like a cowboy and more like the other fans around him. When Jensen bought him a KISS shirt from the booth near the entrance, Jared hugged him so tight he had to tap Jared’s back to signal for air.

The support bands were ending when Jensen leaned over and said he was going to the toilet. Jared wanted him to stay in case the band were about to come on, but then if Jensen waited he might have to go later when they were in full swing, and miss some of the show. He let Jensen go and sat there, happily waiting for the main event to start. The fans around him were speculating about the set list, but as the opening strains of ‘Modern Day Delilah’ started and the band appeared, surrounded by fireworks, Jared forgot about everything else and just let himself enjoy the moment.

It wasn’t until the first song ended and he was listening to Paul Stanley welcoming the crowd that he realized that Jensen was nowhere to be seen.

~*~

Jensen stood behind the thick, black curtains to the left of the stage. Chris had a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently for support. Despite the fact that every week he was watched by millions of viewers, Jensen was incredibly nervous. The band had taken great pleasure in dressing him up like their own little KISS Ken doll - complete with leather collars and cuffs, a black and silver spandex jumpsuit, platform boots and some kind of sticky black hairspray - the make-up artist had done him up in the style of ‘The Demon‘ like Gene Simmons. There was much more skin on display than he was comfortable with and the spandex was very tight across his crotch.

Paul’s few opening words were drawing to a close and he heard his cue to come on as the band announced a ‘mystery guest’. He took a deep breath and strode onstage. The crowd had a mixed reaction at first, some cheering anyway and some holding back at this unforeseen development. He grabbed the mike that Gene handed to him and stepped to the front of the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jensen Ackles.” He paused to let the reaction die down, those who had been silent before were starting to react now, since the boys were well known in the Vancouver area. The cheers and wolf-whistles took some time to end, and he started again. “I’m here tonight with a message for my co-star. I think you all know him. Can we give it up for Jared Padalecki?” The audience screamed and Jensen peered out at where he thought Jared was sitting, but the lights were just too bright and he couldn’t see. He knew that Chris would be making his way over to where Jared sat.

“Alright, okay, yeah, he gets a bigger cheer than me, huh?” The audience screamed and laughed, more cheers and whistles came to him over the general buzz of anticipation and sound. “Let’s see if this gets me some love, hmm?”

The music started and Jensen closed his eyes, sucking down one last deep breath as the band sang the opening ‘do do do do do do do’ behind him.

“Tonight I wanna give it all to you,  
In the darkness,  
There's so much I wanna do,  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet,  
'Cause Jay, I was made for you,  
And babe, you were made for me,

I was made for lovin' you baby,  
You were made for lovin' me,  
And I can't get enough of you baby,  
Can you get enough of me?”

As he sang, the stage fright gave way to something else. The crowd were happily singing along, drowning out any little mistakes he made, but he didn’t yet know what reaction Jared was having, he hoped like hell it was a good one. The song drew to a close and the audience cheered wildly. He glanced over to the band and caught four wide grins backing him up.

“So, as you might have guessed, I was made for lovin’ you, Jared. You were made for me. Happy anniversary, baby. And,” He swallowed back the nerves again, and clambered down onto one knee - it was a little difficult in the platform boots, “I wanted to ask if you’d maybe like to spend the rest of your life together, with me loving you.” The audience was quiet, “I mean, will you marry me?”

The cheers and screams erupted again and Jensen thought he’d be deafened before the end of the night, but as he peered out into the crowd, looking to where he thought Jared would be sitting, he spotted Chris’s banner being lifted and unfurled with a single word on it.

~*~

Jared was a little worried about Jensen’s disappearance at first, but his attention was drawn back to the stage when he heard the words ‘mystery guest’. He wondered whether maybe an ex band-member had shown up to join in for a song or two - although it seemed unlikely. When Jensen walked onstage, he stared for a moment or two. He couldn’t be totally certain, since the guest was fully made up in the black and white paint, but the bow-legs and something about his walk made Jared pretty certain that it was Jensen on that stage.

When Jensen opened his mouth and introduced himself, Jared thought he would have a heart attack. He barely noticed Chris sliding into the vacant seat with two rolled up banners under his arms. The huge smile on his face stuck there through the whole of Jensen’s performance. Afterwards he wasn’t able to say whether Jensen’s singing was any good or not. All he remembered was sitting there feeling so much in love with the man that it physically hurt him.

Jensen wished him a happy anniversary in front of the entire audience, and Jared thought he was the luckiest man alive. As he watched Jensen struggle down onto one spandex-covered knee, his heart felt like it had stopped in his chest. He was pretty certain he looked like an idiot, face frozen in a grimace of surprise, shock and hope. When the question finally came, though, he unfroze. Jared jumped to his feet and yelled out a “Yes!” as loudly as he could, but the audience’s cheers overpowered him.

Beside him, Chris grinned and lifted up one of the two banners he was carrying, before unfurling it to display the word ‘YES!’ in huge red letters.

On the stage, Jensen lifted both hands to punch the air in a triumphant gesture, calling out, “He said yes!” over the mike. Gene Simmons came over to take the mike back and the band launched into ‘Crazy Crazy Nights’. Jared saw him turn to thank them all before running offstage. He sat there in shock for a moment before Chris grabbed his arm and tugged him away, pulling him through the crowds towards the backstage door.

~*~

Jensen came off stage feeling like he was going to hurl, the nerves and excitement had combined to make him dizzy. Backstage the crew were slapping him on the back, congratulating him on his performance and generally trying to talk to him, but all he wanted was to grab hold of Jared and just revel in the fact that he’d said yes.

When the door flew open and Jared burst through it, followed by Chris, Jensen lit up in a shy but happy smile and held open his arms. Jared came rushing forward and grabbed him tightly, lifting him up and kissing him soundly in front of everyone. Jensen dangled a couple of inches off the floor where Jared held him, even with the clunky boots on. Jared was trying to talk to him and lick the inside of his mouth all at the same time, it was fun to try and decipher what he was saying, but in the end Jensen had to tap him on the shoulder and ask to be let down.

Jared pulled back and smiled so wide that his dimples reached almost up to his eyes, his cheeks were smudged with the white makeup, and his lips were black. His arms were still wrapped around Jensen’s waist as if he’d never let go, “Jen, you were amazing! You look so hot, how did you…? All this? For me? I…Jen, you’re so, just wow, I can‘t even-”

“Calm down!” Jensen laughed. “Actually it was Chris that made it all possible, one of his record producer friends knows the band’s manager. And he… hey, wasn’t he with you?”

Jared looked around for a second before turning back to gaze at Jensen, “Must have left us have this moment together.”

He caught the look in Jared’s eyes and felt his body responding, something he’d have to try to avoid until he got out of the spandex, or at least until they weren’t in public anymore. Last thing he needed was some lucky pap getting a shot of him in this outfit with a huge boner visible through the skimpy fabric, and plastering it all over the news the next day. “You want to stay for the rest of the show?” He asked, hoping Jared would say no.

Jared grinned and tugged him in tighter, “What do you think?” Jensen felt the thick bulge in Jared’s jeans and suppressed a moan. “Let’s get out of here, Jen.” Jared dragged him towards the door, only stopping to let Jensen grab his bundle of normal clothes to cover his embarrassingly tented crotch.

~*~

Since Jensen was still wearing the boots, Jared jumped in the driver’s seat and drove them home as quickly as he could. He was thankful Jensen drove an automatic, since it made it so much easier to let his hand wander up the spandex-covered thigh next to him until he reached the hardness at Jensen’s groin. Jensen sprawled his legs wider on the seat to give Jared the best access, eyes closed and black painted lips bitten between his teeth as Jared stroked him through the clingy fabric.

The suit was all in one so Jared couldn’t get underneath it without Jensen having to take the whole thing off, but that was okay. The fact he couldn’t fully get at Jensen just deepened the excitement and made him want to get them home as fast as he could.

Speeding through the familiar route back to their house, Jared got them back in record time and left the car parked haphazardly on the drive. He tossed Jensen the keys and came up behind him while he was unlocking the front door. Jensen’s pert round ass was in his hands in seconds, firm cheeks feeling smooth in the tight fabric. Jensen half-heartedly tried to swat him away so the neighbors wouldn’t have a front row view of their horny fumblings, but Jared was too determined and managed to keep groping him until they were through the door.

Inside, he pinned Jensen against the wall, lifted him up and wrapped Jensen’s legs around his waist, so Jensen‘s weight rested warm and pleasantly heavy against his cock. Not caring about the greasy makeup, they kissed deeply. Jensen’s tongue was warm and sweet-tasting, Jared grinned.

“What?” Jensen pulled back.

“Nothing.”

Jared tried to kiss him again but Jensen ducked his head away, “Tell me, what is it? What’s funny?”

Jared clenched his eyes shut “I was just thinking how awesome your tongue is…and you’re wearing that and…”

“It’s Gene, isn’t it? You’re thinking of that monster tongue while you’re kissing me?” Jensen was laughing though.

Cheeks flushed, Jared nodded, “I’m sorry Jen, but the man’s a legend.”

Jensen laughed and kissed him again, “I’ll show you legendary tongue, if you let me down.”

He pulled back and let Jensen get to his feet again, watching as Jensen got down onto his knees. Quickly his pants were around his ankles and Jensen was tugging down his underwear. Jared let one hands tangle up in Jensen’s spray-covered hair as he felt soft, warm lips nuzzling at the underside of his shaft, the other hand he planted on the wall behind Jensen‘s head.

Jensen’s nibbling kisses became wide sweeps of his tongue as he wet Jared’s cock, paying special attention to the swollen head. He felt Jensen lick away the pre-come gathered at the tip, heard Jensen’s happy moan and couldn’t help but push forward a little. Jensen opened up his lips and took just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before taking Jared deeper in.

The soft wet heat of Jensen’s mouth had him gasping, leaning heavily on the wall for support as Jensen took it slowly, moans vibrating around the base of his cock as Jensen took him as deep as he could. Jensen alternated tiny bobs of his head with long, slow strokes where he would pull back almost all the way - until Jared almost popped out of his mouth - before he sucked Jared down all the way again.

Jensen’s fingers grasped him and worked slowly in time with his mouth. Until after a few moments it was just his hand, tighter than his mouth could be, giving just the perfect combination of speed and pressure to bring him quickly to the edge of orgasm. He looked down to find Jensen looking back up at him, green eyes only just visible in the black wings surrounding them, lips open and ready at the head of his cock. Jensen’s hand jerked him just a little harder, eyes still locked with his own, tongue slipping out to tease the head of his cock one last time. Jared felt his knees buckle a little as the orgasm shuddered through him and he came hard into Jensen’s waiting mouth. He felt Jensen take him inside his mouth again, throat closing against the head as Jensen swallowed the hot spurts one after another.

Jensen held him by both hips as he recovered, lips kissing a trail along the stretch of taut skin at the bottom of his belly. He felt Jensen’s grin against his skin and mumbled “What’s funny?”

Jensen pulled back and looked up at him, make-up smudged all over his face, “There’s an imprint of my face around your cock. Look.”

He looked down to find a large black and white smear over his groin. “Worth it.” He grinned.

~*~

Jensen left Jared resting on the bed while he went to clean off. He got most of the make-up off, except a thin line of black around his eyes that refused to budge. Jared would probably like it anyway; he always did have a thing for guys wearing eyeliner. He pulled off the boots and peeled down the stretchy suit, happy to finally be out of it. He couldn’t do much about the black hair without a shower so he let it be and made his way back into their bedroom.

Jared was lounging, naked on the bed, semi-hard already and looking disappointed at Jensen’s lack of costume. “Why’d you take it off?” He pouted.

Climbing onto the bed, Jensen said “Thought this would be more fun if I was naked. If you want I coul-”

“No!” Jared jumped in, leaning over to pull Jensen on top of him. “Naked is better. Mmm, definitely better.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He rubbed up against the groove of muscle at Jared’s hip, warm friction sending little pulses of pleasure through him. Jared’s fingers reached down to caress over his skin, touching him softly all over. He moved back a little until he was up on his elbows, knees between Jared’s spread legs, sucking a line of kisses down Jared’s thick, tanned neck. Reaching down with one hand, he let a finger slip between Jared’s cheeks, to find him already slick with lube. He pulled back, surprised “You got started without me?”

“Just wanted to be ready for you, baby.” Jared pulled him back down and Jensen let two fingers slip inside to where Jared was now open and ready for him. He wasn’t mad. Jared was right; it meant that they didn’t have to wait any longer. Plus the thought of Jared opening himself up like that to be prepared for Jensen‘s cock was just insanely hot. He quickly unwrapped a condom and slipped it on. Pulling Jared’s knees up to his chest, he positioned himself against the wet hole, taking a breath and locking eyes with Jared before pushing deep inside.

Jared sucked in a sharp breath, but kept up the eye contact, pupils blown wide and lips parted as Jensen slid inside of him in a long, hard thrust. Buried deep, Jensen stopped and leaned down for a kiss. Jared came up to meet him halfway, tongue eagerly invading Jensen’s mouth, eyes closed now. Jensen kept him there, kissing hard while he moved slowly inside him. He reached down between them, taking hold of Jared’s cock and stroking him gently, knowing too much friction would hurt this soon after his first orgasm.

Pulling up, Jensen leaned back onto his haunches, hips moving faster now as he pumped inside Jared. Fingers still rubbing smoothly around Jared’s erection, slipping through pre-come as Jared moaned beneath him. He felt Jared pushing down against him, deepening every thrust and spurring Jensen on harder.

Jared’s smooth skin burned beneath his fingers, heat pumping out as their hearts pounded together. His fingers were clenched in the sheets, eyes closed and lip bitten between his teeth., Jensen watched as Jared came for the second time that night. This time it seemed more intense as Jared jerked below him, crying out “Jensen!” and clamping down against Jensen’s cock.

He gripped Jared by both hips and held him tight to thrust faster inside the slick heat. Jared moaned out his name again as Jensen felt the pleasure build to a peak, his orgasm coming over him until he weakened and collapsed on top of Jared.

They lay like that for a while, sweat covered skin sticking together as they recovered. When Jensen could move again, he slipped off Jared’s body, pulling off the condom and nestling into the crook of Jared’s shoulder.

“So you liked the costume, then?”

Jared smile, “Not as much as I like the man inside it, Jen. You were right, you know.”

“About what?” Jensen lifted himself up onto his elbow.

“We were made for loving each other.”


End file.
